1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to screed joints which facilitate the application of stucco, plaster, or similar materials to building walls, and, more particularly, to base screed corners.
2. Related Art
In one form of construction, plaster, cement, and stucco are used as the exterior wall materials for residential and commercial buildings. These materials allow an architect to provide a variety of different designs and wall textures. Additionally, these materials may not require periodic painting. One application technique for applying stucco comprises attaching lath material to a wall frame constructed from wood or metal studs. The lath material serves to stabilize stucco while it is in its flowable state prior to drying. Similar approaches are also commonly employed when the underlying structure is fabricated from, for example, concrete or concrete blocks. The lath material is applied to an exterior wall. Stucco is applied to the lath.
In the past, trim members known as weep screeds have been developed for use in connection with the application of stucco, plaster, or similar materials to exterior framed walls. Such trim members are commonly attached to the base of an exterior framed wall, and are strategically positioned to overlap the joint between the exterior framed wall and a foundation. The weep screeds serve to provide support for the stucco or plaster coating that is applied to the exterior framed wall and also facilitate drainage for water between the exterior framed wall and the underlying foundation. These trim members commonly have a nailing flange, which is a vertically extending attachment member for securing the weep screed to a lower portion of a wall. A bead, i.e., an outwardly protruding flange, angles downwardly from the bottom of the vertical attachment member. A lower arm of the outwardly protruding flange bends downwardly and rearwardly toward the foundation. A vertically downwardly extending lip is commonly formed on the end of the flange.
Water that contacts the exterior coating surface may be absorbed into the surface and into the building layers beneath the exterior coating surface. When weep screeds are employed, the water drains down and weeps from the structure along the edges of the weep screed. Weep screeds are generally intended to reduce moisture penetration into the wall cavity, particularly in areas where water is permitted to accumulate where the upper and lower walls join together.
The weep screeds extend along the width of adjacent perpendicular walls. A corner at the intersection of the walls must also be protected from moisture and must also support stucco. Weep screed material is commonly supplied in straight, elongated pieces. Due to the above-described construction, a length of weep screed cannot simply be bent around a corner. The prevalent technique for providing screed corners requires artisans constructing walls to fashion individual corner pieces by hand. This requirement adds significantly to the cost of producing a stucco-covered wall. The labor intensity also contributes to decreased reliability. Shoddy construction practices may result where there is a shortage of experienced artisans. Homeowners will be faced with construction defects. Builders will incur expense in performing remedial work.
Even when hand formed corners are made properly, unless executed with a degree of precision that is not generally practical to achieve on the jobsite, problems will still arise. Imperfect mating of adjoining screed edges leaves gaps in the corner joint. Small gaps allow entry of moisture through the corner into the overlying stucco. A stucco corner may lose its integrity and begin to deteriorate. Larger gaps allow the passage of insects, such as termites, or even mice.
Imprecision in forming the joint may reduce the depth of the screed at the corner. Therefore, because the screed is a template for stucco thickness, a corner that is thinner than called for in specifications may be provided. In representative situations, a corner having a thickness of ½ inch rather than ⅞ inch has been provided. This provides for a weaker corner. Additionally, the corner serves as a guide for a corner molding. The corner molding may be, for example, an extended bead, e.g., eight feet, that is applied at the corner of adjoining walls. An example of such a molding is sold under the trademark Corner Rite. The corner molding is generally plumbed to the screed corner. If the screed corner depth is inadequate, a deficient depth is provided on the entire corner molding.
Inadequately formed corners are generally not detectable by building inspectors. Typically, localities have building codes that call for an inspection after lath is applied to walls and another inspection after stucco is applied. A separate inspection is not made after screed corners are formed. Consequently, building inspections will not detect poorly made screed corners. Undetected poorly made corners have drawbacks in addition to structural problems. Over the years many people have been injured, some severely, when sheet metal base screed became exposed.
Even when corners are made with a degree of care, they are subject to degradation. During construction, compressed air lines and water hoses employed on a job site can destroy the handmade corners by snagging the base corners. After construction is completed, homeowners' water hoses and the like may wear away stucco. Once a corner is exposed, hoses may snag the screed corners and create jagged sharp edges that protrude form the corners.